Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney is one of the two main protagonists of the Disney Channel original series Liv and Maddie, along with her identical twin sister and best friend Maddie. She is 18 years old and is the oldest member of the Rooney children. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended called Sing It Loud. She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings, which little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl, whereas Maddie is more of a tomboy. She seems to be a little full of herself sometimes and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie truly, along with the rest of her family. To see movies and shows Liv has acted in, see Fictional Filmography. Liv is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv is perky, energetic, and is very into fashion. Liv loves acting and singing and is very confident and enthusiastic when asked to do either of them. She always puts her family and friends first, and even when she messes up when trying to help them, she always has the best intentions at heart (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney and various other episodes). She is sweet, graceful, often sees the good in everyone, and gives everyone a fair chance, even if they are usually are a bad person (as shown in Steal-A-Rooney). Liv is also very outgoing and loves to talk, particularly about herself. Liv can be a bit self-centered and sometimes has a little too much pride in her talent (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney) but only because she has such a strong love for what she does and she always means well. Even though she loves fashion, she puts Maddie's well-being above even that. This was shown when she destroyed a pair of heels she really loved because Maddie got too addicted to them and even neglected to show up to a basketball match, something Maddie loved more than anything. (Shoe-A-Rooney) Liv evidently, doesn't like Dump Truck very well as she gave Andie a sympathetic "aw" when she told Liv he asked her out only for her co-star to point out she was excited, not grossed out. Being a lot more girly than Maddie, she's much more fashionable with her wardrobe than Maddie. Biography Background At the age of six, Liv sang a marathon of Christmas songs, which led to a commercial for a local muffler repair shop when she was eight. When she was eleven years old, she got the role of Stephanie Einstein in a TV series, Sing It Loud!. After receiving the role, Liv moved to Los Angeles, California and lived with her Aunt Dena and cousin Ruby, to work on the show. Liv lived out in Hollywood for four years, up until the series ended when she was 15 years old. Liv was offered a ton of other minimum wage roles but she decided she wanted to move home back to her hometown in Stevens Point, Wisconsin because she missed her family and she thought it was time to come home. Liv and Maddie picks up right after Liv returns home to Stevens Point. She and Maddie rekindle their relationship and become closer and closer,risking much for each other. History Liv Rooney/Season 1|Season 1 Liv Rooney/Season 2|Season 2 Physical Appearance Liv has wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin, just like her twin. Liv is often seen wearing outfits that are a lot more on the fancier side. She wears skirts, dresses, cardigans, peplum tops, and shirts with girly designs. She doesn't usually wear simple clothing like her twin sister, Maddie. She dresses nicely with cute tops and skirts. Strengths and Weaknesses 'Strengths' Strengths include being incredibly dank to her twin sister Maddie and other people as shown in most of the episodes. She is also helpful to people, especially her twin sister, Maddie. She is secretly a genius, as revealed in Brain-A-Rooney. She is good at driving because she got her drivers license in Switch-A-Rooney. Liv is a go-getter. She is a very smart, beautiful, intelligent young lady who never lets anyone bring her down, not even her own friends and family. Liv is much smarter than the airhead character Stephanie Einstein, who she played on "Sing It Loud." She has a knack for inventing portmanteaus on the spot, such as "Fantasta-licious," "Embarra-blast," "Bling-a-Ding-Ding," "Snap-tastic," and other similar words. 'Weaknesses' Her weaknesses include being very stubborn sometimes when it comes to listening to others. She often takes matters into her own hands even though those involved don't want her to. Liv can also be arrogant at times and puts herself before others, although she generally realizes her mistake and apologizes. She also isn't very good at pretending to be Maddie as much as she thinks. Liv sometimes goes too overboard with exciting things, so that causes problems. Relationships 'Family' Maddie Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Liv and Maddie are twin sisters and best friends. Like most siblings, they fight and argue at times, but they always get over it and make up in the end. In 2nd grade, they made an art project together. On the art project, were the words: Sisters by chance. Friends by choice. In Twin-A-Rooney, the twins argued and they both thought that they would've been better off if Liv had stayed in Hollywood. Connecting to this argument, Maddie explained to Liv about how she has a crush on Diggie and wanted him to go to the dance with her, but told Liv not to do anything to help her, Liv ignored her. She wanted to help Maddie out, so she pretended to be her and asked Diggie out for her. Maddie got very angry with Liv but luckily for them, the art project they made together made them remember why they were best friends. These two will do anything to make things right for each other. Whether it's the right thing to do, or the wrong. They may be very different, but they always put their differences aside and help each other out. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Parker Rooney (Younger Brother) Liv geniunely cares about Parker as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney. She maintains a good relationship with her brother and the two usually get along fine and Parker seems to love her very much too. Joey Rooney (Younger Brother) Liv seems to be quite close to Joey. He sometimes helps Liv out, for example, in school when their parents walked past them, he warned Liv about their public displays of affection. Like all siblings they like to tease each other, in Twin-A-Rooney Joey let slip about Liv pretending to be Maddie during the family meeting after Liv thought that she got away with it. (See Liv and Joey (relationship) for more information). Karen Rooney (Mother) Liv cares about her mother and is the parent she most closely associates with. Liv helps her mother as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney and other various episodes. Pete Rooney (Father) Liv and her father Pete Rooney do not interact much but Liv missed him when she was in Hollywood and hugged him when she arrived. They don't have a lot in common, since Liv is a girly-girl actress and Pete is a sports coach, but they still love each other very much. 'Friends' Holden Dippledorf Boyfriend Holden has had a crush on Liv since the 3rd Grade. They were originally enemies due to Liv holding a grudge on him for taking her Goodbye Puppy pen, but they grew closer and eventually developed feelings for each other. He felt something more between him and Liv, but since he was not aware if she felt the same, he soon started dating Andie in Prom-A-Rooney. Liv was heartbroken as she lost her chance with him and it was difficult for her to be around him, due to her strong feelings for him. She even wrote a song called "True Love" about him, regarding how she lost her chance to be with him. Soon, Holden came to realize that the more time he was spending with Andie, the more it made him realize his true feelings for Liv. In Triangle-A-Rooney, Holden and Liv's feelings became more clear, as they both came close to sharing their first kiss while singing True Love together, but were interrupted and caught by Willow. Holden then admits his true feelings for Liv and she admits hers in return, but says to him that they can't date as it would only further hurt Andie's feelings. Both Liv and Holden are heartbroken of the situation, proving how strong their feelings are to each other. Eventually, Liv and Holden finally become a couple in Coach-A-Rooney, after Andie assured Liv that she and Holden can date. (See: Liv and Holden (relationship). Diggie Smalls (Close Friends) When Diggie and Liv first meet, she gets very confused by the way he talks. He explained how he was training to be a sports announcer, so that Liv would understand. Afterwards, Liv gets Diggie to announce how he would introduce her. When he did, she smiled and glanced at Maddie, saying "Um, approved." Diggie also helped Liv plan Maddie's birthday party. Andie Bustamante (Best Friends/Bandmate) Liv and Andie are best friends. They are extremely close, seen in Triangle-a-Rooney when she refuses to date Holden because of Andie, despite her feelings for Holden. (See: Liv and Andie (Friendship)) Ocean (Friends) When Ocean was first set up to be Liv's friend by Maddie, Liv was pretty upset. After forgiving Maddie, Liv learned that her and Ocean have a lot in common and the two became good friends. Quotes Liv Rooney/Season 1 Quotes|Season 1 Trivia *After Sing It Loud!, Liv got offered more acting roles in other shows and movies but declined because she wanted to spend more time with her family, whom she hadn't seen personally in 4 years. *In Hollywood, Liv stayed with her Aunt Dina (Karen's sister). *She is a very talented singer and actress. *Liv has pretended to be Maddie in 6th grade, Twin & Rooney & Switch a Rooney. *She is more of a girly-girl compared to Maddie, although in later episodes Maddie has been shown to have a girlier side to her. *Liv's best friend is Maddie. *Since Liv is currently 18, she left for Hollywood when she was about 11. *According to her, she has a huge scar from when Maddie hit her with a curling iron after she tried to curl Maddie's hair (Twin-A-Rooney). *Liv has a tendency to sing her sentences when she's excited. *She doesn't sleep in bags. *She is a talented artist. *Liv didn't know that her Great-Gran died. *When Liv was in Hollywood, she dated a pro skateboarder named Miller White. *Liv's first public performance was at the Stevens Point town tree lighting ceremony *In grade school, Liv starred as "Mandy the Singing Muffler" in a television ad for a local muffler shop in Stevens Point, Wisconsin *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six. *Liv's full name is Olivia *Liv talks to her mother Karen at her locker every morning. *In between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv starred in a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. *Liv can do a believable Australian accent (Kang-A-Rooney). *Her character's name on Sing It Loud! was Stephanie Einstein. *People thought she was dumb in real life because her character in Sing It Loud! was dumb. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney it is revealed that Liv is the older twin as she was born on the 5th and Maddie was born on the 6th. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permanent marker on their foreheads. *She passed her driving test and got her license while Maddie failed. *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysies'. *She's a typical girly-girl. *Her style is mostly sparkles and ruffles, simple but cute. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses from the mall (Steal-A-Rooney). *Andie is her best friend - apart from Maddie. *She gives Maddie advice about boys.. *Liv is usually seen wearing high-heels. *In Move-A-Rooney, it is revealed that Liv has an irrational fear of bugs. *Liv is a Miggie and Mosh shipper *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger. *She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin *Liv, Maddie, and their mother all wear size 10 shoes. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *In Kang-A-Rooney, she dressed up as an Australian kangaroo named Sandy for Ridgewood High's Halloween party. *She sang the songs "Froyo YOLO" and "Count Me In" in Song-A-Rooney. *In later episodes, she developed a high pitched diva type voice. **This is most likely to help distinguish her from Dove Cameron's other character, Maddie Rooney *In the 3rd Grade, Holden Dippledorf stole her Goodbye Puppy pen. *Artie has used Liv's hairbrush. *Her current boyfriend is Holden Dippledorf. *Liv can speak fluent French. *It was shown in episodes like Prom-A-Rooney and Triangle-A-Rooney that Liv is very sensitive at the heart. *She is similar to Lindy Watson in I Didn't Do It with supporting (shipping) Maddie with both Diggie and Josh, like how Lindy ships her brother Logan and his girlfriend/beat friend, Jasmine. **Liv also shares similarities with Jasmine from I Didn't Do It, with personality, love for fashion, and her relationship with Holden, because Liv has wanted to be with Holden for a while like Jasmine wanted to be with Logan for a very long time, but she couldn't as he had a girlfriend and Liv (Jasmine) had to keep her feelings for Holden (Logan) berried, only to end up heartbroken over him, but they ended up together like she wanted to be, like how Jasmine finally ended up with Logan like she always wanted and its what she has dreamed for. Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Rooney Family Category:Basketball Players Category:Female Characters Category:Liv & Maddie Category:Sing It Loud!